Suzune Horikita
|gênero = Feminino |idade = 16 |aniversário = 15 de Fevereiro |altura = 156 cm |peso = |cordecabelo = Preto |cordosolhos = Gradient |medidas = B79(D)/W54/H79 |estado = Ativa |iddeestudiante = S01T004752 |sala = 1-D |clube = |grupo = Grupo de Estudos da Suzune |afiliação = Escola Secundária de Treinamento Avançado |ocupação = Estudante Representante da Classe |ponto = 44226 |novel = Volume 1 |manga = Volume 1, Sala 0.5 |anime = Episódio 1 |japonês = (Anime) (PV 2015) |inglês = }} |Horikita Suzune}} é uma das personagens principais em You-Zitsu e a heroína principal do manga spin-off √Horikita. Ela é uma estudante do primeiro ano da Escola Secundária de Treinamento Avançado e irmã mais nova do Manabu Horikita, o presidente do Conselho Estudantil do colégio. Ela senta no fundo da sala, perto do Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Apesar da sua capacidade acadêmica, ela foi colocada na Classe D devido a sua incapacidade de trabalhar em equipe. No entanto, ela se esforça para almejar a Classe A e fará qualquer coisa para alcançar esse objetivo. História Desde a escola primária, ela sempre teve notas superiores. Durante os três anos do ensino médio, ela nunca chegou tarde nem estava ausente da aula. Ela se esforça para obter o reconhecimento de seu irmão. Esse foi o único propósito que a levou a se matricular na mesma escola que ele. Colocando isso de lado, Suzune é uma mulher consumada tanto nos estudos como nos esportes, no entanto, sua atitude impediu que outros se aproximassem dela, levando-a a ser solitária por 9 anos, até o ensino médio, onde fez alguns "conhecidos" e "aliados". Aparência Aparência no Anime de Suzune Horikita.png|Aparência completa de Suzune no anime. Suzune Horikita Track Suit.png|Suzune em seu tracksuit. Suzune Horikita School Swimsuit.png|Suzune no maiô escolar. Suzune Horikita Swimsuit.png|Suzune em seu biquíni. Suzune tem cabelos longos e preto com uma trança amarrada com um laço rosa e olhos vermelhos gradientes. Ela sempre é vista com um olhar severo em seu rosto. Ela tem um corpo magro, mas bem dotado, que a faz notar-se como bonita, até mesmo atraindo a atenção de Ken Sudō. Ela geralmente usa o uniforme escolar padrão. Fora da escola, ela usava um vestido listrado e um chapéu. Ela também foi vista usando um biquíni branco na piscina e um tracksuit vermelho quando foi submetida ao teste de sobrevivência. Personalidade thumb|right|Suzune sendo ameçada. Suzune é uma garota intelectual e séria, que raramente mostra qualquer emoção e geralmente parece imperturbável pela maioria das coisas, como comprovou quando permaneceu firme depois de ter sido ameaçada por um garoto da Classe 1-D. Ela e uma pessoa bastante fria e distante para seus colegas devido à falta de comunicação com eles, bem como a sua tendência de distanciar-se deles e olhar para eles com desprezo. Por causa dessa atitude, ela é abertamente honesta sobre muitas coisas, o que é mostrado quando ela admitiu que não tinha amigos porque ela acha que os amigos só a arrastam para baixo, mas isso começou a mudar à medida que a série progrediu. Suzune possui uma visão antissocial que a levou a dificilmente falar com qualquer pessoa, exceto Kiyotaka ao encontrá-lo e a não confiar em ninguém, especialmente aqueles que tentaram fazer amizade com ela, como Kikyō Kushida. No entanto, ao contrário de Kiyotaka, que queria fazer amizades, ela era o oposto dele, pensando que não era mais do que uma distração e seu único pensamento era em ser promovida para a turma-A. É altamente sugerido por Kiyotaka que sua atitude e incapacidade de trabalhar adequadamente em equipe ou suas tendências em concentrar-se demais em seu objetivo foi a razão pela qual ela foi colocada na turma D. Suzune é uma pessoa difícil de convencer, quando se recusou a aceitar que ela foi colocada na turma D e definiu uma meta para a subir para uma turma superior. Este objetivo, no entanto, foi refutado por seu irmão, que lhe disse que ela não tem conhecimento de sua falta de caráter, e que ela deveria deixar o colégio. Ela se recusou a acreditar que amigos eram necessários para ajudá-la, embora ela convencido Kiyotaka para a ajudar a atingir seu objetivo. Quando Kiyotaka apontou seu isolamento contra os outros, o que poderia ser motivo para ela fosse colocada na turma D, ela rapidamente negou, mas pareceu refletir brevemente sobre isso sendo uma possibilidade. Enquanto ela é geralmente composta, seu medo realmente aparece quando ela está na presença de seu irmão mais velho, que também é o presidente do conselho estudantil. Isso mostra que Suzune realmente tem um lado sensível em certos aspectos. Ela admira muito seu irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo se sente inferior a ele devido às suas realizações em comparação com suas falhas. Suzune foi mostrada tremendo de medo dele, como visto em um encontro secreto quando ele quase a atacou no Episódio 2. Isso foi visto novamente no Episódio 5, onde ela se viu incapaz de falar na audiência do Ken Sudō e foi apenas capaz de sair disso devido à intervenção de Kiyotaka.thumb|left|A rare time when Suzune shows happiness. Apesar de seu desdém e atitude fria, parece que ela pode ser uma pessoa atenciosa como mostrada quando sacrificou 50 mil pontos para salvar Ken de ser expulso depois que ele falhou no teste. Suzune explicou que ela fez isso para promover seus próprios objetivos, mas esse evento e suas tentativas anteriores de ajudá-lo a estudar sugerem o contrário. Mais tarde, Suzune também defendeu o caso de Ken e, enquanto o criticava, ela declarou firmemente que ele era inocente no incidente. Suzune mais tarde mostrou essa atitude no Episódio 7, onde ela foi mostrada sorrindo depois de olhar para o email que o Kiyotaka lhe enviou. Devido ao tempo que passaram juntos, ela chegou a confiar em Kiyotaka, ao fazê-lo um dos dois garotos encarregados de proteger a tenda dos meninos durante o exame na ilha deserta, depois de afirmar que não podia confiar sozinha em Yōsuke Hirata. Sua confiança em Kiyotaka também é exibida ao confiar nele depois que ele descobre que ela está doente e incapaz de continuar participando do desafio. Durante os últimos dias do teste de sobrevivência, Suzune pareceu ter desenvolvido caráter quando ela reconheceu a hipocrisia de suas visões anteriores da turma D ao perceber que suas ações eram as mesmas que as da turma C durante sua luta com Mio. Depois que ela foi nocauteada por Mio e encontrada por Kiyotaka, ela finalmente admitiu que precisava de aliados. Quando o teste de sobrevivência terminou, ela agradeceu a Kiyotaka por sua ajuda na obtenção da confiança da turma D depois de dar o crédito de sua vitória no desafio da ilha para ela. Neste momento, ela demonstrou um raro momento de carinho, como ela estava nervosa e tímida ao agradecê-lo e não conseguia olhar ele nos olhos. Habilidades Não se sabe muito sobre a extensão total da Suzune, mas ela possui talento em muitos campos. Habilidades Acadêmicas Ela é muito dedicada, pois estuda muito enquanto está em casa, sem ter nada mais para fazer. Isto está ainda comprovado em sua dedicação ao alcance da turma A, o que ela acreditava que deveria ter sido colocada desde o início por causa de suas boas notas. Habilidades Intelectuais Sem surpresa, Suzune é muito inteligente e mantém boas notas. Chabashira revelou no Volume 1 que ela obteve a terceira pontuação média mais alta dos primeiros anos nos exames de admissão. Ela também é observada por Honami Ichinose, uma estudante da turma B, para ser uma das poucas pessoas na turma D para manter-se o olho em função de seu potencial. Ela também possui um lado analítico, quando ela estuda as pessoas por seus hábitos ou fragmentos de sua personalidade para ver sua capacidade, comprovada quando ela deduziu que Kiyotaka ajudou a turma a passar seus testes e como Kikyō parece não gostar dela apesar de tentar ser a melhor amiga dela. Ela também foi capaz de ver como Kiyotaka esconde seu verdadeiro talento depois de ouvir seu irmão e sua professora explicar que há mais nele do que aparenta. Habilidades Físicas thumb|Suzune tentando segurar Mio.Suzune afirmou que ela é uma nadadora acima da média quando questionada por Kikyō na piscina do colégio. Ela afirmou ter habilidades em artes marciais durante a audiência para Ken, mas a totalidade do conhecimento dela é desconhecida.Ela demonstra ser habilidosa na arte de lutar quando ela facilmente lançou Haruki sem nenhum problema. Suas habilidades de luta são mostradas ainda mais quando ela entrou em uma briga com a Mio, ganhando elogios dela antes de ser derrubada, embora a condição de Suzune tenha impedido sua volta a luta. Enredo thumb|left|Suzune falando pela primeira vez com Kiyotaka. Apesar de ter uma das melhores notas dos primeiros anos do colégio, ela foi colocada na turma D provavelmente devido a sua incapacidade de trabalhar em equipe, na qual ela achou preocupante e tem o objetivo de entrar na melhor turma. Depois de entrar na turma D, ela não fez nenhuma tentativa de interagir com seus colegas de turma, até mesmo rejeitando suas ofertas de amizade. Apesar disso, ela conversou com Kiyotaka, cuja personalidade perspicaz e misteriosa atraiu seu interesse. thumb|Suzune being set-up by Kiyotaka to meet Kikyō. Passaram-se os dias e, finalmente, Suzune foi convidada por Kiyotaka para ir com ele até um café para um encontro. Depois da aula, Suzune o acompanhou, pois era um café para meninas e ele sentia-se assustado demais para ir sozinho. Ao chegar no lugar cheio, uma mesa ficou vaga para eles sentarem, onde eles se juntaram a Kikyō, embora isso tenha causado que Suzune partisse, porque ela descobriu o plano de fazer amizade com ela. thumb|left|Suzune forçando Kiyotaka a ajudá-la a subir para a turma-A. No dia seguinte, a turma foi informada que não iriam mais receber os pontos mensais depois de perder todos os S-points em apenas um mês devido à falta de desempenho. Ela ofereceu Kiyotaka um almoço grátis, embora ele estivesse cético sobre suas intenções, ele continuou com isso. Suzune usou isso como uma oportunidade para forçá-lo a ajudá-la a alcançar a turma A, usando o almoço gratuito como algo a ser devolvido com esse favor. Relutante, ele concordou e foi encarregado de reunir os 3 Idiotas da Classe D. Kiyotaka conseguiu, mas isso era apenas condicional, como ele conseguiu Kikyo para ajudá-lo apenas se pudesse se juntar, mas foi negado rapidamente por Suzune.Enquanto estava no grupo de estudo, Ken estava tendo problemas para entender as instruções de Suzune e ameaçou sair. Suzune tentou impedir que ele saísse por causa de seu sonho de se tornar um jogador profissional de basquete, dizendo como se suas notas continuassem ruins, os times provavelmente não o aceitariam. Isso manteve-o no grupo de estudos por enquanto, mas depois de mais algum conflito, ele se afastou e saiu depois que Suzune os insultou continuamente. Kiyotaka mostrou a franqueza dela com os outros, em que sua resposta afirmou que não ligava e disse que, o que eles fizeram não teve impacto nela. thumb|Suzune sendo salva por Kiyotaka. Durante uma reunião com seu irmão, foi-lhe dito para deixar a escola, uma vez que sua reputação que ele trabalhou duro para construir, seria manchada se as pessoas descobrissem que sua irmã foi colocada na turma mais baixa. Ela pediu para ele escutá-la, que ela iria chegar a turma-A, mas ele disse a ela que suas falhas impedirão que isso aconteça. Ele a agarrou e se preparou para atacá-la, mas Kiyotaka interveio em nome dela. Ela implorou para ele ir como não era seu problema, mas Manabu foi para cima Kiyotaka, entretanto ele se esquivou de todos os ataques. Manabu então reconheceu Kiyotaka como o estudante que marcou exatamente metade em todos os exames de admissão, o que deixou Suzune surpresa. Manabu então voltou sua atenção para Suzune, surpreso que ela conseguiu fazer um amigo e, como ela o desconsiderou, afirmando que Kiyotaka era simplesmente um colega de classe e como os amigos não eram necessários, levando Manabu a sair. Ela falou com o Kiyotaka pedindo desculpas pelo problema, mas ele encolheu os ombros. Ao elogiar sua habilidade de luta, Kiyotaka respondeu que não havia nada de especial por trás disso, apenas simples aulas de piano e caligrafia, o que a deixou pouco convencida. Suzune perguntou se a declaração de seu irmão sobre ele marcando 50 pontos nos exames era verdade, recebendo uma resposta vaga , na qual ela observou que tudo sobre ele era um mistério, dito isso ele a respondeu perguntando se ela realmente terminou com o grupo de estudos, o que claro, a Suzune confirmou e afirmou que não se importava com quem falhasse. Kiyotaka logo perguntou se alguma vez ela já pensou que essa personalidade distante e fria dela que a colocou na classe D, mas ao invés de responder ela apenas refletiu sobre a idéia. Depois da turma D ter passado nos testes, ela questionou Kiyotaka se ele tinha algo a ver com isso, mas novamente ele não responde. Depois a professora informou a classe de que Ken será expulso, pois sua pontuação estava abaixo da média da turma. Kiyotaka procede a tentar comprar outro ponto para salvá-lo da expulsão, no qual Sae exigiu 100.000 pontos, o que Kiyotaka não podia pagar, então Suzune aparece e divide tudo em 50/50. Entretida por isso, Sae expressou sua crença anterior de que a atual turma D iria interessá-la e aceita sua oferta, dizendo-lhes para informar a Ken que ele não seria expulso. Suzune mais tarde participou de uma festa no quarto de Kiyotaka. Durante a festa, Kikyō perguntou se Kiyotaka era o único que ajudou Ken, mas ele passou o crédito para Suzune, que mal conseguiu explicar ao Ken suas razões para ajudar. Quando Ken foi acusado de bater em três meninos da turma C, Suzune investigou e logo descobriu que alguém testemunhou o incidente. Que foi Airi Sakura, ela foi ate Kiyotaka, mas viu que ele tinha companhia e quase foi embora, mas parou e passou a notícia de qualquer maneira. thumb|Suzune perguntando o quão rápido Kiyotaka age. No dia da audiência, ela se surpreende ao encontrar seu irmão liderando o caso e ficou nervosa e com medo de sua presença, levando-a a tornar-se incapaz de falar durante a maior parte da audiência e quase falha em proteger Ken da expulsão (denovo). thumb|left|Suzune being brought back to her senses by Kiyotaka. Percebendo o comportamento dela, Kiyotaka a forçou a voltar ao seus sentidos, para seu desânimo. Depois que ele lhe disse para controlar a situação, ela percebeu seus motivos e percebeu a situação. Ela recuperou a compostura e perguntou sobre as circunstâncias por trás da luta e apontou que em uma luta contra três, era quase impossível que todos aqueles ferimentos terem sido culpa de Ken. Ela revelou que pode ter sido uma armação para colocar Ken em problemas, antes de apresentar Airi como testemunha. Airi deu provas de que ela estava presente quando capturou a luta em segundo plano durante uma sessão de fotos. No entanto, a evidência apenas provou que ela estava presente e não eliminou Ken de nenhuma acusação. O professor da sala da turma C, Kazuma Sakagami fez uma proposta para suspender Ken por duas semanas e os três alunos da turma C por uma semana cada, mas Suzune rejeitou, afirmando que, embora Ken tenha falhas, ele não era o responsável por isso. Isso resultou em um argumento que logo foi interrompido por Manabu, que afirmou que ele se decidirá. Depois que a audiência do dia terminou Suzune foi convidada por Kiyotaka para sua próxima estratégia, na qual ela simplesmente respondeu que não perderia e se afastou. Ela e Kiyotaka visitaram a escadaria procurando evidências que poderiam ajudar no caso. Eles atraíram os alunos da turma C envolvidos na luta para a escadaria e mostraram as câmeras na área que pegaram o incidente em fita e depois que os meninos questionaram por que o conselho não falou sobre isso, Kiyotaka afirmou que eles têm conhecimento e estão apenas esperando para ver como os alunos estão classificando isso como uma espécie de teste. Os meninos temeram o pensamento de serem expulsos, mas Kiyotaka disse a eles que existe uma maneira para ambas as turmas se afastarem. Ainda não convencido, Suzune disse para eles simplesmente retiraram a acusação e todos estariam seguros. Daichi Ishizaki considerou a oferta e tentou fazer uma chamada para alguém, mas Suzune derrubou o telefone chamando-o de patético por ser o peão de alguém. Ele ficou com raiva e a agarrou, mas ela apontou para as câmeras ainda na área, levando-o a se arrepender e retirou sua acusação. Mais tarde, Suzune foi convocada pela Sra. Sae Chabashira no telhado, onde Sae perguntou sobre o que poderia ter causado os meninos de retirarem a queixa, mas Suzune não deu uma resposta. Sae decidiu mudar o tópico, informando a Suzune que, para entrar na turma A, ela deve entender melhor as habilidades e a personalidade de Kiyotaka. Suzune questionou por que esse poderia ser o caso, com Sae dizendo-lhe que os alunos da classe D têm traços defeituosos e que Kiyotaka é o mais defeituoso em sua opinião, por ele ter tanto talento mas se recusa a revelar seu potencial apesar de ser possivelmente um dos melhores alunos da escola. Depois da conversa com Sae, Suzune encontrou Kiyotaka no corredor. Ela caminhou com ele na chuva com seus guarda-chuvas e quando chegaram à rua, ela o acusou de manipulá-la para forjar provas falsas para retirar a denúncia, o que ele negou e ela falou sobre a promessa que ele fez para ajudá-la a chegar a turma A, e ele a lembrou que ela que o forçou a ajudá-la. Ele tentou se afastar, mas ela o deteve e questionou os motivos de suas ações, pois queria saber se poderia realmente confiar nele, o que Kiyotaka respondeu que ele simplesmente queria uma vida pacífica, mas ela afirmou que ele não teria a ajudado se isso fosse verdade. Kiyotaka continuou dizendo que estava apenas tentando ajudar um amigo, mas ela desconsiderou isso e pressionou ele a revelar seus motivos. Kiyotaka afirmou que ele iria ajudá-la a chegar a turma A, mas disse a ela para nunca tentar mais bisbilhotar o seu passado ou seus motivos novamente. Durante as férias de verão, ela passou a maior parte do tempo no quarto sozinha, até quando ela foi chamada por Kiyotaka, cujas chamadas ela rejeitou no início por causa de como ela não queria se envolver com ninguém durante as férias de verão. Ele insistiu até que ela finalmente atendeu, questionando suas intenções enquanto ele a convidava para a piscina e, mas ela desligou o telefone. Quando ele ligou de volta, ele a informou que os 3 idiotas da turma D planejava espiar o vestiario das garotas para sua surpresa. Kiyotaka continuou revelando que queria arruinar o plano, pedindo que ela obtivesse os cartões de memória das câmeras depois que tudo fosse feito. Ela foi ao encontro dele e dos outros que também estavam indo, e mostrado que Suzune estudava as personalidades daqueles à sua volta durante a escola, como Kikyō, que ela odeia e perguntou por que ela gostaria de se aproximar dela e depois perguntou a ela mesma por que ela está indo junto com eles. O grupo dirigiu-se para a piscina onde também conheceram estudantes de outras turmas. No vestiário, Suzune questionou Honami sobre o tamanho de seus seios, ela parecia um pouco envergonhada para responder. Suzune concordou com o comentário de Kikyō que Honami parecia estar íntima com Kiyotaka como Suzune observou as capacidades de Honami. thumb|left|Suzune em uma foto em grupo. Ela passou a maior parte do tempo na piscina, e observou quem estava estava por perto antes de jogar voleibol e questionou Kiyotaka sobre por que ele esconde seu físico desde que viu o que ele pode fazer, mas continuou a ignorar. Mais tarde, ela ajudou o Kanji Ike (Que ainda estava preso no vestiário feminino) fazendo um discurso, dizendo que a turma D pode avançar para o topo, o que distrai todos e permite que Kanji escape. Após o discurso, ela rapidamente encontrou e tirou os cartões de memória das câmeras quando Kiyotaka agradeceu e perguntou se ela se divertiu, mas ela disse que ela estava melhor sozinha, quando ele a empurrou para dentro da piscina para tentar animá-la. Este ato fez que ela fizesse o mesmo em troca, o que levou todos os outros a se divertirem. Mais tarde naquela noite, Kiyotaka enviou a Suzune um e-mail que continha uma foto dela com os outros alunos na piscina, mostrando o como ela se deu bem, mas ainda sorriu pelo gesto. thumb|Suzune encontrando Kakeru. Durante o cruzeiro escolar, ela passou a maior parte do tempo no quarto por que estava doente. Ela logo ligou para Kiyotaka dizendo para a encontrar no stand de bebidas, conversou por algum tempo até Kakeru aparecer. Ele dirigiu-se a ela pelo primeiro nome, provando de que ele estava ciente do que ela fez para que a queixa fosse retirada na audiência de Ken. Suzune, que parecia ter ficado com nojo de sua presença, achou sua atitude arrogante e disse-lhe para se afastar dela, mas ele respondeu tirando uma foto de ambos dela e de Kiyotaka, depois de dizer que era um fã dela e disse que ele já havia feito planos para cuidar dela pessoalmente, ele disse a ela esperar ansiosamente por isso. Ela e Kiyotaka então assistiu como Kakeru e Albert Yamada maltratava Mio Ibuki, e Suzune comentou como turma C está caindo aos pedaços. O navio logo chegou a uma ilha deserta, onde foi dito que os alunos passarão por um teste de sobrevivência. Isso provou ser um desafio para Suzune, pois revelou que ela estava incomodada em ficar perto dos outros durante tanto tempo e que a floresta não eram seu forte. Quando a turma D montou o acampamento, ela falou com Kiyotaka sobre a razão dela se matricular na escola, simplesmente dizendo que ela iria se inscrever em uma universidade ou trabalho, em seguida perguntou a Kiyotaka a razão de sua matricula, mas ele acabou não respondendo. Suzune foi nomeada como líder da turma por Kikyō, já que ninguém esperaria que ela fosse a líder. Kiyotaka depois perguntou se Suzune iria com ele para coletar lenha, mas ela simplesmente o rejeitou, deixando-o ir com Airi e Yamauchi em vez disso. Mais tarde, o grupo voltou com a Mio lesionada e soube que Rokusuke Kōenji saiu do teste devido estar "doente", preocupado com os pontos perdidos. No dia seguinte, Suzune e Kiyotaka exploraram as condições das outras turmas e seus acampamentos. Quando eles chegaram ao acampamento da turma B, eles vêem que está alocado perto de uma cachoeira e funcionou igual a turma D ', mas em uma localização melhor. Suzune observou que um garoto parecia distante da turma quando Honami afirmou que era um estudante de classe C que foi expulso. Suzune e Kiyotaka, então, vão ate o acampamento da turma A, que está em uma caverna que é fortemente guardada quando Yahiko Totsuka ameaçou Suzune enquanto tentava olhar a caverna. Mas ela se afastou quando Kōhei chamou os seguranças e advertiu que suas ações poderiam começar uma guerra. O acampamento da classe C fica em uma praia onde sob a liderança de Kakeru, todos os pontos são gastos e os colegas de turma tratam este teste como férias. Enquanto lá, Kakeru flertou com ela e foi persistente em seus avanços em Suzune, afirmando que ele irá preparar uma barraca especial apenas para os dois, além de deixar ela provar o "real heaven?". Ela olhou de volta para ele e disse a Kiyotaka que estar lá só iria apenas torná-la ainda mais doente. Depois que eles saíram, repreendeu o desprezo de Kakeru pelos pontos como Kiyotaka disse a Suzune que Kakeru fez isso sabendo que eles não seriam penalizados se tivessem gastado todos os seus pontos do teste de antemão. Ele também explicou que a estratégia era infalível porque eles podiam fazer o que Rokusuke fez e retornar ao cruzeiro. Após o incidente de calcinha, as meninas da turma D decidiram mover a barraca, pedindo a Yōsuke que vigiasse, já Suzune sugeriu que Kiyotaka o observasse também devido ao seu aparente desinteresse em fazer algo radical. Quando ele terminou de trabalhar, ele perguntou por que ela fez isso quando declarou a desconfiança em Hirata como ele parecia secreto e colocou o Kiyotaka em dever de guarda como garantia. Kiyotaka então notou sua doença e, apesar de negar sua reação lenta a mão dele ficou confirmado quando ele tocou sua testa e viu que ela tinha febre. Depois de descobrir, ele a questionou sobre sua doença e escondeu isso da turma. thumb|Suzune falando com Kiyotaka sobre a perda do cartão-chave. Enquanto coletava peixes, Kiyotaka perguntou-lhe sobre o cartão-chave do líder, como ele tinha visto o de outro aluno ele queria compará-los. Uma vez que ela viu seu raciocínio e concordou, Kiyotaka confirmou que eles não combinam, mas Haruki jogou lama no cabelo de Suzune depois de notar sua proximidade, o que lhe valeu um arremesso de Suzune, mas Kiyotaka o pegou. Suzune foi até a cachoeira e lavou-se da lama, mas encontrou o cartão-chave em falta e ficou preocupada. Ela voltou para o acampamento e informou Kiyotaka disto e eles decidiram esconder isso para não causar pânico.thumb|left|Suzune lutando contra Mio. Outro problema ocorreu quando o manual de sobrevivência foi queimado e Suzune viu Mio correr e suspeitou dela das recentes irregularidades no campo. Ela perseguiu Mio e descobriu o cartão roubado em sua posse, exigindo-o de volta, levando Mio a desafiá-la em uma luta, pois não havia testemunhas para provar que a luta aconteceu. Apesar de sua má condição, Suzune lutou bem, mas ficou chocada quando Mio revelou que ela não iniciou o incêndio porque ela deduziu que Kiyotaka era responsável por queimar o manual de sobrevivência antes de ser derrotada e nocauteada. Após sua luta contra Mio, ela foi encontrada por Kiyotaka, que a levou para uma árvore antes de acordar. Ela confiou nele que as razões para ela querer chegar a turma-A deveriam ser notadas por seu irmão. Ela afirmou como ela perderia aliados por perder o cartão-chave antes que ele implorasse que ela se retirasse do teste e deixar ele cuidar disso, mas ela se recusou a sair por fora orgulho, mas ela caiu inconsciente, forçando-o a levá-la e retirá-la devido a sua péssima saúde.thumb|Kiyotaka contando Suzune sobre seus planos. Depois, ela descansou e observou os resultados do teste no monitor em seu quarto. Ela ficou imensamente chocada ao ver que sua turma saiu no topo e questionou o resultado. Quando a turma retornou ao navio, ela encontrou o Kiyotaka, exigindo saber o que ele fez para a turma ter passado o teste e ele revelou que ele se tornou líder depois que ela se retirou. Ele então a informou sobre seu plano e como ele superou as outras turmas com várias táticas, o que a deixou intrigada em sua sabedoria. Ela então o perguntou sobre o que o motivou, se ele não quer avançar para a classe A, mas antes que ela obtivesse uma resposta, ela descobriu que ele também lhe deu o crédito pela adivinhação correta dos líderes da outra turma para seu receio quando a turma surgiu perto dela dando elogios pelo plano. Ela mais tarde achou o Kiyotaka, confrontando-o mais uma vez sobre por que ele fez parecer que seus planos eram todos de outra pessoa. Ele calmamente respondeu que ela precisava de aliados e percebeu que ela finalmente havia mudado. Depois que ele confirmou que ele fez tudo para ajudá-la, ela ficou nervosa e corou antes de agradecer, já que ela afirmou que vai vê-lo como um aliado, embora lhe tenha dito que não voltasse para o colégio. Trivia * Como a turma-D é uma classe para pessoas com traços defeituosos, a característica defeituosa de Suzune é que ela se recusa a trabalhar em equipe. * Suzune ficou em #2 lugar no "MF Bunko J Heroine Contest 2017 no Melonbooks" com 13.8% dos votos."MF Bunko J Heroine Contest 2017 in Melonbooks" Results Referências Navegação no Site